Various methodologies are available to crop producers which allow them to apply agrochemicals. Some methodologies use real-time active crop sensors for variable rate control of agrochemicals. In a conventional variable rate control system a managed crop reference strip or region in a field is used to calibrate the system. Yet such calibrations may be inconvenient to provide and crop producers may not be willing to perform the steps needed to calibrate.
What is needed are systems and methods that do not use controlled agrochemical regions for calibration and which are simple and convenient for agricultural producers to use while still resulting in application of agrochemicals in acceptable and desirable manners.